Talk:The Drawing of the Dark/@comment-41.132.13.227-20121216113902/@comment-86.176.247.192-20121216131252
i think your right!! :) '' it is sad that one of the main reasons why people with magic are so against Camelot is because of what Uther did and Arthur's failure to do anything to change anything '''but' people with magic are also going the wrong way to change these things and most of them have done nothing but make people think Uther was right, because these people arent going to be willing to help people with magic when people such as morgana and kara are trying to get rid of the new king and hurt them in their quest to do this rather than to take the chance to show him the truth and although merlin has done so much good he has failed to realise what a good position he is in (and so was mordred for some time) to show arthur that he has friends with magic who would do anything to protect him and to talk to him like the friend he is rather than keep secrets and spend 8 years making him think that they think magic is bad as well. i thought i would had felt sorry for kara but i did not. i think it would had been unfair of arthur to not sentence kara because she has magic when all kara did was threaten the king and camelot and tell him again and again and stupidly, in not so many words, you deserve to die and so do all your people when arthur hasn't really done anything terribly bad towards people with magic. she did not attempt to make him understand, she murdered a man based on the fact 'he was a soldier of camelot" not because she knew him as a man who hated magic, how was she to know he didn't feel sorry for those with magic?? she had the once in a lifetime chance to say sorry and depart camelot free due to arthur's attempt to try and understand and show mordred he was listening as a friend and she choose to not only decline this offer but to tell him again, for no reason considering he just gave her the chance to live, he deserves to die. he had no choice but to uphold the law, she not only killed a number of people for such little reason but attempted to both kill the king and tell him that she hoped his kingdom falls as well. and he still gave her to chance to go free based on the word of mordred, who i did not understand. he seemed disgusted with kara's opinions and ruthless manner in killing people but he still failed to see that arthur not only listened to him but that kara pretty much choose to die. im suprised mordred changed his mind to think camelot is terrible when he spent nearly an entire reason saying otherwise and im surprised he thought kara was innocent when he seemed disgusted by both kara's beliefs and way of going about it for most of the episode. the only thing would say was wrong was merlin's behaviour towards mordred for the entire season and i thought this was what was going to turn mordred against camelot because merlin, who is supposed to be wise, spent the entire season making mordred realise that he doesn't like him!! foolish!!